Attack on Port Royal
The Raid on Port Royal was an pirate attack performed by the Cursed Crew. The Raid ended with the parley between Captain Barbossa and Elizabeth Swann. Prelude Jack Sparrow Arrives at Port Royal Jack Sparrow, without a ship, was reduced to commandeering the Jolly Mon from Anamaria, a boat that barely made it to Port Royal before sinking. Now "in the market" for a new vessel, Jack attempted to commandeer the HMS Interceptor, but his plot was interrupted by a young lady falling from Fort Charles. Despite his piratical nature, Jack was not about to let the girl, Elizabeth Swann, drown, and dived into the ocean to rescue her. While in the water, the a piece of gold she was wearing as a medallion sent a call out to the pirates of the Black Pearl. Bringing her up to the harbour, Jack spied a strange coin fastened around her neck; one of the pieces of Aztec gold Barbossa's men were seeking. However, before he could explore the situation further, Commodore James Norrington arrived to arrest Sparrow. '' attacking Port Royal.]] Despite having saved Governor Weatherby Swann's daughter, Jack was sentenced to be hanged. Elizabeth stood up for Jack, however, Jack held Elizabeth hostage, ensuring the return of his effects before making his daring escape. With Norrington's men in pursuit, Jack sought refuge in a blacksmith's shop, where he cut his manacles. However, he was soon confronted by the blacksmith's apprentice, Will Turner, whose face Sparrow vaguely recognised, who engaged the pirate in a sword fight. Sparrow won, through a mixture of skill and pirate trickery, but Turner refused to stand down. Jack was resolute he would not shoot Turner, thus wasting his single shot, and was preoccupied enough with this quandry for John Brown to knock him unconscious. He was arrested and carried away to Fort Charles. Meanwhile, Elizabeth Swann and her maid discussed the day's events. The Raid The Black Pearl attacks arriving to Port Royal.]] The Black Pearl arrived in the dead of night, in hunt of the medallion. They arrived into Port Royal unhindered, because of its ebony black timbers. It opened fire, nearly killing Weatherby Swann and James Norrington in the first blasts as they walked along the walls of Fort Charles, inspecting the fort. Norrington at once ordered the garrison to return fire, but was unable to for a minute, because of the garrison being mostly asleep. watching the raid in jail.]] Shots from the Pearl rained all across the harbour, shore, and town, killing citizens and soldiers alike as they scurried around, the former to flee for safety, the other to form up to meet the attack. The pirates loaded up onto several longboats, and attacked the town head on. Many citizens fought back when soldiers were not available, but almost all were killed in their valiant attempts. 's men at Fort Charles]] Unable to see the Pearl, the garrisons' gunners were ordered to fire at the muzzle flashes. Both sides fired very hot volleys at each other, but most of the shots from the Fort fell short, but all the shots from the ship hit targets. Norrington ordered a dazed Governor Swann to take refuge in his office. Will Turner participated in the defence of the town, 'killing' several pirates. But he ended up getting knocked out when he discovered a pirate he had just 'killed' was up and about throwing bombs. His astonished hesitation cost him, and was bashed from behind by a pan. Reunion in Prison During the battle, a shot from the Pearl blasted a hole out of the prison walls, allowing every man in the cell next to Jack an escape, but the hole was not big enough for Jack to squeeze through. Jack was now alone with the guard dog, and was able to almost get the dog close enough to get the key from the dog. Suddenly, the dog dashed away as the door burst open. Two of Jack's old crew came upon him, and mused that his fortunes hadn't improved since they last saw him. Jack warned them that the innermost circle of Hell was reserved for mutineers. Suddenly, he was grabbed by the throat, and Jack learned that the curse was fact and not fiction. They then left him alone. Parley The pirates raided the Governors' mansion. They killed the butler as he innocently answered the door to knocks, then chased Elizabeth and her maid. The maid escaped, but Elizabeth was captured. At the last second, she invoked the right of parley, saving herself from a grim fate. During this time, she learned that they were after the medallion she wore. She arrived on the Pearl, where she was able to get Captain Hector Barbossa to leave Port Royal. He would have not, but he needed the medallion. And, she introduced herself as 'Elizabeth Turner'. As such, he believed she was Bootstrap Bill's only living relative. Aftermath After the raid, Will Turner revived. He at once went to Norrington and Governor Swann and demanded the pursue after the pirates immediately and save Elizabeth. Norrington would not, because they had no lead, and no clue of where the pirates might have gone off. He then learned that Jack Sparrow knew of the Black Pearl. He went to Jack in his cell, and tried to convince him to help him. He even offered to break him out. Jack originally refused. But, he changed his mind when he learned Will's name. They grabbed a boat, and used it to create an air bubble while they walked at the bottom of the harbour at Port Royal. Then, they commandeered the HMS Dauntless. Norrington learned of this, and at once set off with the Interceptor in hot pursuit. They quickly boarded the Dauntless, and while doing so, Jack and Will boarded the Interceptor, and took off with it. Norrington at once set off in pursuit, only to learn that the rudder chain had been disabled. Instead of capturing the Interceptor, or sink it like he had planned, he nearly killed the crew of the Dauntless in a longboat, neither one being able to veer away from the other. Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' Notes and references category:Battles